


It's hard to let someone love you, when you can't love yourself.

by trashypuppet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Strider (mentioned) - Freeform, Dave/Dirk implied, FTM Dirk, Trans Male Character, Transmale Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashypuppet/pseuds/trashypuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what I come up with when I'm sitting in the lounge room avoiding rabbit shit and piss.<br/>Isn't really good in my opinion but eh. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's hard to let someone love you, when you can't love yourself.

Hatred. No, it was stronger than that. No. Deeper than that. More like, uh, self-loathe. Yeah. That sounds right.

Learning to love yourself before letting others love you, is the hardest thing you have even tried to do. You wanted to be able to love your body, love your personality, love yourself in the skin you have. But you couldn't. You tried. You took everyones advice. You tried looking at yourself in the mirror everyday, and pointing out the things you liked. But you liked nothing. You hated the fatty lumps on your chest. The curves in your waist. Your soft jawline. Your 'pleasantly plump' hips, as Dave would call them. The long blonde hair that everyone wanted you to keep, even after you stated that you wanted it all gone. You wanted a flat chest. Rectangle figure. Short hair. Strong jawline. Facial hair. Toned arms. 

But you weren't born that way.

You couldn't have that.

By societal norms, it wasn't 'right'.

You eventually cut all your hair off. Started wearing a binder. Baggier shirts. No more make-up. Buying clothes from the boys section in stores.  
But the only response you got from people were names. Not nice names.  
Names like tranny, faggot, queer, she-man.  
The only person who still seemed to love you, was Dave.

He's always loved you. Before you ever loved yourself.


End file.
